


I think we're talking too closely

by jomihye (Klaroline)



Category: EXID (Band), Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/jomihye
Summary: Hana wants to practice a dance routine for a show. LE happens to be free, and sweet enough to help her.





	I think we're talking too closely

"Yah, Hana, why couldn't you just ask one of your members to help?" LE wondered, as Hana pulled her in through the training room's door.

"Because they're all busy with their own stage practices. Obviously." Hana sighs and closes the door again. "Why, don't you wanna help a friend in need?"

LE rolls her eyes in response, and Hana grins back, correctly interpreting it as a surrender.

She turns toward the taller woman, and gestures toward a chair in the middle of the otherwise empty room. "Sit." LE eyes her suspiciously.

"What type of stage is this?" Hana pushes her toward the chair lightly before replying, "It's really simple, you just gotta sit on the chair."

"Don't you have dancers, or like, employees for this?" LE complains, even as she moves toward the chair.

"Yeah well, no one wanted to do it. So here we are," Hana replies, rifling through her bag.

"....You don't actually need someone to do this with you, do you?"

" _Need_ is a strong word." LE groans and sits down on the chair, wondering, not for the first time, why she's friends with such an annoying person. Then she thinks about her group, and realizes she needs some new, not-annoying friends. Ones who don't sneak into her room, and ones who don't call her to help with something useless.

"I appreciate it, though," Hana sing-songs, as if she's reading LE's mind.

"You know I could be doing something useful right now?" LE crosses both her legs and arms, glaring at Hana's back. She's wearing that Poison outfit, and LE's eyes travel down her legs, almost missing Hana's reply.

"Playing Diablo does not count as useful." She straightens, and walks over to the CD player. Her heels click loudly against the wooden floor, and LE's eyes follow her. She grins when she imagines Hani's reaction to Hana's outfit. She should definitely ask Hana for a favor and have her show up at their dorm in these clothes. Hani would have a heart attack.

The CD player finally gets started, but not before Hana hits it out of frustration. LE uncrosses her legs once the music begins.  
"Yasisi? Okay, I'm starting to see what type of stage this is.." LE suddenly realizes why she's on a chair, and uncrosses her arms too, in favor of holding out her hands toward Hana in a 'stop' gesture.

"Okay, okay, waaait." LE hurriedly says, as Hana walks even closer.

Hana's head tilts to the side, sending her a questioning look. "What's wrong?" One of her hands rests on a cocked hip, and LE can't really muster words, because, really, what is wrong?

"Hyojin-ah~" Hana sing-songs again, and LE groans as she puts her hands down. "Fine, but you owe me for this. You owe me a big, gay, Hani heart attack,"

Hana chuckles, her eyes crinkling in amusement. "No problem," Suddenly she's straddling LE on the chair, though, and LE's brain is screaming for a time out before it completely shuts down, leaving LE to just stare up at her friend.

Hana grins at her again, before she starts moving her hips in tune with the music, which has looped in the background. LE's hands grasp the seat of the chair as she leans further back. Hana leans her forearms on LE's shoulders, as her hips continue swaying from side to side.

LE realizes her mouth has gotten stuck slightly ajar, and she quickly closes it before swallowing nervously. Her mind races as Hana turns around and bends over, her hands traveling down LE's legs. Her mouth falls open again at that, and _what kind of age restrictions does this stage even have we couldn't even dance-_

When Hana turns again, LE's hands suddenly decide they want to live a life of their own, and they grab onto Hana's thighs. And really, LE _would_ let go, but Hana is a really good dancer, and the way her fingers dig in slightly into her soft thighs is surprisingly mesmerizing.

Suddenly Hana's chest invades her line of sight, and that's surprisingly mesmerizing, too. LE wets her lips, and when she looks up, Hana is looking intently at her and damn her because LE is _blushing_.  
And like that's not enough, Hana's head tilts down slightly, their foreheads touching. LE realizes Hana stopped moving around a while ago, and she also realizes she's holding her breath. Why? She doesn't know, but Hana is right there, and it's too easy to tilt her chin upwards a little, just a little.

Hana's breath fans over her lips, and LE's hands decide they want to be on Hana's neck now. Hana's eyes fall closed, and their lips meet in a tentative kiss. Hana presses closer, and LE's hands run through long, dark hair, as the kiss grows more confident.  
Hana moans quietly, and one of LE's hands press against her lower back, as the other pulls her even closer.

When they pull away they're both breathing a little heavier than they should, and LE blushes again ( _damn it_ ).

"Yeah, Hani would definitely have a heart attack," LE laughs, as though her heart isn't trying to pound it's way out of her chest. Hana grins at her though, and LE's heart decides to switch it up with some somersaults instead.

"Do you want to come practice some more?" Hana questions, and when LE doesn't answer directly, she continues, "There's no one back at the dorm."

LE's heart decides it needs to take a vacation day after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hana and LE's friendship is too cute, I'm weak


End file.
